12:01am (One-Shot)
by lilywwe
Summary: A couple of days before Christmas, Seth asks you if he can crash at your place. You're nervous, but you let him because you've always had a slight crush on him. How will both of you handle being together under one roof alone?


_**3 Days Before Christmas**_

"Hey, there's my doc. Got a quick second?"

Startled, you turned to the door to see _the_ Seth Rollins leaning against the frame, clutching his side. He'd just finished a match in a live event against Drew McIntyre and judging by the condition he was in you could tell the outcome wasn't pretty. You took a second to commit this image to memory, his dark, disheveled hair falling over his eyes, clinging to his face. Lips curved into a small smile, sweat glistening over his upper body and toned chest.

"Y-yeah of course. Come on in, have a seat."

Patting the exam table, you watched Rollins limp in and reach for support. You held out your hand and helped him up slowly, quickly taking in his reaction and assessing his problem areas. Being a doctor with the WWE, you were used to all the wrestlers coming and going at all hours, with injuries ranging anywhere from minor cuts and bruises to broken bones and concussions.

You had treated Seth before and for the most part he was quiet, letting you tend to him at your own pace. You didn't, however, miss his sneaky glances while he thought you weren't looking, or his "accidental" touches that lingered while you were bandaging him up. Seth was still holding his left side as you grabbed your equipment.

"What's going on? Tell me what happened." You held the cool stethoscope to the back of his lungs, looking for anything out of the ordinary. He tried to take a couple of deep breaths, and eventually bowed his head before answering.

"My back hit the barricade wrong. It knocked the breath out of me, and I haven't been breathing right since. I'm used to being knocked around but this seems different." You nodded as you heard him take a couple of breaths.

Wrapping the stethoscope around the ear pieces, you went to put it away. "I don't hear anything that I'm not supposed to. Just take a couple of days and relax. Sleep on your right side if you can. If it gets worse, let me know and I'll do more tests and help you out."

"Thanks doc, I'll keep that in mind." Rollins rubbed the back of his neck absently. "Can I ask for a favor?"

"Go for it." You turned just in time to see him question himself, like this favor was something too big to ask. Leaning back against the table you crossed your arms over your chest.

Seth didn't meet your gaze, opting to stare at his hands instead. "A couple of the girls said you live alone, in your two bedroom apartment. I was, uh, wondering if I could crash for a couple of days. I…everything's booked and I can't find anything else. And I can't find any flights back home since Christmas is only a couple of days away. But, uh, if you have plans…" Peering at you through his dark lashes, he looked hopeful.

 _Seth Rollins is asking to stay with me, in my home. How does a girl deny that kind of request?_

"No, I don't have plans. You can totally stay, as long as you wish. I'll text you the address." You smiled at him as he exhaled a breath of relief. Seth eased himself off the exam table and came over to you, taking your hands in his. The small gesture made your heart race.

"Thank you so much. You're a lifesaver, you have no idea. I promise you won't even know I'm there."

A few hours later, Seth arrived with his bags in hand and a shy smile on his face. Even dressed in a hoodie and sweats with his hair tucked into a baseball cap, he looked breath-taking. Giving him a tour, you showed him around and made sure he was set in his bedroom. Soon after, both of you plopped down on the couch in front of the TV, steaming plates of take out dinner in hand.

"Is that your tree? Why is it not decorated?" He pointed to the seven-foot tree you'd picked out a couple of days ago. Every day you would glance at it, and take a mental note to buy decorations to make it more festive and beautiful.

"I keep telling myself that I need to decorate it. But I just haven't had the time in the past of couple of days. I need to go out and buy the decorations and make an attempt to put them all up, which I know will take me a while," you shrugged. "It's kinda hard doing it alone."

Seth nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I get it. Doing it alone is the worst. It's supposed to be the best time of the year but here we are, working our asses off, barely getting to see our families. But hey, I'm not complaining, really."

He played around on his plate before picking up a piece of chicken and popping it into his mouth. "Things could be worse. So I'm not taking anything for granted." Sadness filled his eyes and you wondered what he had gone through to make him feel this way.

"That's a positive outlook. But as tough as it gets, we have each other. The WWE is the best family I've ever had," you admitted, putting your plate on the table. "I'm glad they gave me this chance. It's been my dream job for years." You sighed as you quickly looked at the tree again, trying to get rid of this empty feeling in your stomach.

"How about some hot chocolate?" you asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Sounds perfect."

 _ **2 Days Before Christmas**_

A simple task like grocery shopping with Seth was exhausting, to say the least. Like a kid in a candy store, he stopped at every aisle, picked up anything that looked remotely interesting and showed it to you. Never mind reading every word on the label. You groaned and shook your head every time you heard something being pulled off the shelf, knowing Seth was near and was going to come and shove it in your face until you acknowledged it.

" _Hey babe, look." The nickname caught you offguard as you looked around to find Seth. Not seeing him anywhere, you huffed._

" _Seth I don't see you." Pushing the cart along a little further, you went back to your mental list of things you needed. You looked around the shelves, focusing on anything but the fact that Seth had just called you babe._

" _I'm right here! Look!" Rolling your eyes and letting out a breath, you looked towards the top of the aisle to see Seth on his hands and feet, poorly imitating Finn Balor's demon entrance. Clasping a hand over your mouth you couldn't help but laugh._

" _I have something for you." With one hand behind his back, he started crawling towards you and you knew that anyone that was in charge of watching the security footage would be laughing at the both of you right now. As he made his way to you and your shopping cart, he held out what was in his hand._

 _Pulling the box from his hand with a smile, you realized they were string lights. You knit your eyebrows together, confused. "What am I supposed to do with these?"_

 _Seth got up to his feet and let out a frustrated groan. "What do people do with these lights? We're going to buy them and hang them up on our tree!" Seth walked right behind you, pressing himself into your back and grabbed the cart, his hands on either side of yours on the handle._

" _C'mon the next aisle is filled with decorations. We have to buy some!"_

 _Fighting Seth was mentally exhausting and you were sure he was already used to getting everything his way. Letting out a defeated sigh, you let him lead the way as he steered both you and the cart over to the Christmas aisle._

" _You have five minutes, Seth."_

 _Leaning forward just enough for you to feel his lips on your hair, he easily slipped one of his hands across your waist, holding you still._

" _Oh baby," he breathed, "there's a lot I can do in five minutes."_

It was Seth's idea to spend the night in watching a movie. After dinner, you grabbed both of your plates and set them down in the sink to wash them. Although your back was turned to him, you could feel his stare.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked, walking up and leaning against the counter right by the sink. Rollins crossed his arms over his chest before continuing.

"Yeah, of course. Go ahead." Nervousness crept in slowly as you wondered what he wanted to ask.

"Everyone's with family right now. Why are you here, alone?" Seth's gaze was really boring into you as you paid a little too much attention to washing the dishes.

"I don't have a lot of family." You replied hesitantly. "And the family I do have, they don't want to keep in touch."

Grabbing the dry rag, he took the wet dishes from your hands and dried them. "Do you have a boyfriend or anything?" he asked sheepishly.

"No." You replied, shaking your head. "My last relationship ended about a year ago. It was a very bad relationship and I had no way out of it. My only way out was to take this job to get as far away from him as possible. I haven't dated anyone since." Dark days, and even darker nights sometimes haunted you as you recalled the past.

" _You stupid bitch! Where are you going?" he yelled. You had your suitcase in hand, making a run for the door. After a year of being in a relationship with him, you were done. You wanted out. WWE management had given you a call earlier in the week, offering you the job of attending physician to the talent. You didn't hesitate to accept, and arrangements were made for you to fly out to Connecticut for the final preparations. The constant fighting, yelling, and living every day in fear finally pushed you to the edge and this job was the way out._

 _Taking a deep breath, you gave him a hard kick to the groin, causing him double over in pain and fall to the floor._

" _What the fuck!" he groaned as he tried to grab at you. Lunging for the door you ran to your car, praying to God you could make it in time to before he could catch up. You threw your suitcase into the backseat, and pushed the button for the ignition. His form in the doorway caught your eyes. He was slumped against it, trying his best to come after you._

 _Not this time, you thought. Putting the car into gear, you stepped on the gas pedal and drove._

Shrugging off those memories, you continued to clean and wipe down the counters. From the corners of your eyes, Seth was staring intently. He reached out and tucked a lock of your dark hair behind your ear.

"You okay, sweetheart? I thought I lost you for a second there." He asked, searching your face for an answer. You nodded, hoping your expression didn't give away too much.

"What about you?" You asked, turning to him. You were glad that he didn't press the matter further.

Rollins chuckled and ran a hand through his unruly hair. "I got out of one not too long ago. She just didn't seem to understand my schedule and every phone call or FaceTime would turn into a fight. Sometimes I feel like no girl would ever understand what it's like for me to be a WWE superstar."

Longing filled his eyes as he quickly blinked it away. "The training, schedule and the fans. God forbid I don't answer one text." He joked. "But I wouldn't mind dating someone like you." He finished, eyeing you.

"What do you mean someone like me?" You asked defensively, scrunching up your face.

Seth chuckled and looked down at his feet. "You know, someone who knows the industry. Someone who understands what we go through. Someone I can see every day. You're wonderful and beautiful; I'd love to date you." His gaze returned to your face, curious to see your reaction.

"In your dreams, Rollins." You laughed, feeling the blush stain your cheeks. You weren't sure if he was serious or not, given his reputation of being a bit of a playboy. You'd heard the girls backstage talking about Seth's dating life, about how he would be with a new girl every day, never settling on one to date exclusively after his breakup.

"What if I said I want to make those dreams a reality?"

You looked up at Seth, puzzled by his question. He held your gaze, everything in his eyes telling you that he wanted you. Stepping towards you, he backed you against the counter, leaving you to brace your hands on either side because you knew your knees were going to give out any second.

You couldn't bring yourself to meet his eyes, even as he caught your chin and tilted your head up, in an attempt to get you to look at him. Your breath caught in your throat, and you were sure Seth could feel how fast your heart was beating by the way he was pressed up against you.

Suddenly the air became too thick to breathe, and you felt your throat closing. Your eyes screwed shut, your mind flashing back to memories of him cornering you like this, and forcing his way with you. Seth sensed your discomfort and backed away, holding his hands up as if to say _"I'm not gonna push you further."_

Minutes passed before your breathing returned to normal, and you noticed Seth had left the room. You cursed yourself, asking yourself why you weren't able to move on from your past and just live. After all, you were far away from anyone that could hurt you, so why couldn't you start over?

Quiet footsteps caught your attention, and you did your best to shove your thoughts as far back as you could. Seth reemerged and flashed a smile at you, which reassured you that everything was alright.

"So," he said, holding up an array of Christmas movies, "which one are we going to tackle tonight?"

Tossing and turning in your bed that night, you couldn't get comfortable enough to get some sleep. After a debate about which movie to watch, both of you settled on Home Alone. Somewhere during movie both of you had dozed off on the sofa with a throw blanket barely covering your bodies.

A slight chill had stirred you from your sleep, and it took you a couple of seconds to realize exactly where you were. Seth had dozed off sitting up, and you were lying across his lap with your knees curled up. You felt the heat across your cheeks when you realized where his hand was, splayed across the exposed skin of your hip right where your t-shirt had ridden up. You carefully swung your legs out from under you in an effort to get up.

Seth stirred but didn't wake, shifting just a little as his hand made its way up, now resting right under your breast. His simple and innocent touch scorched your skin. Slowly lifting yourself up from his lap you gasped when you felt him. Pressed against your lower back, he was hard.

Erotic images of you teasing his hard cock with your tongue flashed through your mind, of you riding him right then and there, clutching at his shoulders while his head is thrown back, eyes closed, lips parted and hands grabbing your ass…

 _Oh God, not this. Not right now. Get a grip!_

You retired to your bed but weren't able to get any sleep. The ache between your thighs was too much to bear, and it had been a while since you had indulged. Kicking the covers off you started running your hands up and down your thighs, relieving a little bit of the ache. Your hand made its way to your clit, rubbing and teasing. Closing your eyes you pictured Seth, what it would feel like to have him do this you. Desperate for his touch right now you wondered what it would be like with his head between your legs, his eyes filled with passion and desire while dragging his tongue across your clit.

" _Oh God, Seth…please…fuck me please…"_

You tried to be quiet about it, but the thrill of you and Seth being separated by just a wall made you even more wet. Moaning, you shoved two fingers (with ease) into your soaked pussy. Spreading your legs and lifting them off the bed you were able to bring yourself to the point of your release. Teasing your left breast with the other hand you threw your head back and inhaled sharply, picking up the pace and bringing yourself to orgasm. You felt your walls clench around your fingers as your orgasm rocked you, making you forget everything else.

You were left a panting mess, groaning into your pillow about how you and Seth were never going to happen.

 _ **Christmas Eve**_

The next morning you awoke to the smell of coffee brewing. Walking out into the kitchen, you saw Seth sluggishly pour himself a cup after running his hands over his face and through his thick beard. His hair was tied in a bun at the nape of his neck and he was dressed in a Black & Brave tee and dark basketball shorts. Sucking in a breath, you slowly entered the room and took a seat at the island. Seth instantly looked up and his expression softened.

"Good morning, how did you sleep? Would you like some coffee?"

You nodded and watched him pull a cup out of the cupboard and place it on the counter. He poured the coffee into the mug, and added some sugar and stirred. The way he did it felt natural to you, almost like it was meant to be. You wished you could have this every day, because being with him - your house finally felt like a home.

"I slept well. How about you? Did you have any pain?" You asked, recalling his injury from the other night.

Seth passed you your coffee and shook his head. Your fingers touched and you felt the heat between you two. His touch lingered for a second before he responded.

"Nah, none at all. I slept on my stomach like you suggested and I didn't feel anything. Although, I'm a little hazy on the events from last night. I kept thinking I was hearing my name."

Your eyes went wide as Seth smiled playfully and you prayed to God that he wasn't referring to your little act of self-indulgence.

"O-oh yeah? You must've been hearing things." You managed to stammer out. Your palms were beginning to sweat trying to figure out what he would say next. Rollins tapped his chin feigning deep in thought.

"Hmm. Could be. But I distinctly remember walking to my room and hearing little whispers, calling out my name. I thought I was dreaming." Now he was just teasing you. You both knew he knew what you were doing last night and that you would never admit to it. He was not going to win this battle.

Blushing to the roots of your hair, you refused to meet his gaze, taking a sip of your coffee just to give you enough time to think of a response. How were you supposed to look him in the eyes and tell him that it was true? That you were thinking about him when you were coming? That he was the reason you were so hot and bothered?

"I'm sure it was just your imagination. Nothing like what you're thinking was going on."

Seth shrugged as he set down his coffee. Smirking, he leaned forward and propped himself up on his elbows, dropping his voice down to a hoarse whisper.

"I find it really hot that you were thinking about me."

Gasping at his confession, you blushed even more and felt the heat spread all across your face to the tips of your ears.

"I-I did not! I wasn't even…you didn't even…" Trying to muster up a shitty excuse for your nervousness, Seth cut you off with a giggle.

"I'm just teasing," he laughed. Picking up the cups before you, he turned to the sink. "So what are our plans for today?"

Setting up the tree seemed to be another daunting task with Seth around. He seemed to relish in the fact that you needed a step stool to reach the top of the tree, and wouldn't stop teasing you about it.

" _You look like Alexa trying to reach for the title in Nia's hands!" he joked._

" _Haha Seth, that's SO funny," you replied sarcastically, rolling your eyes in the process. Standing on your tip-toes, you reached to put the delicate angel on top of the tree. You couldn't quite get it as you felt Seth's presence right behind you._

" _Hey, easy there." He whispered worriedly as he clasped both of his hands on your hips, effectively holding you to your spot on the step-stool. s…. gis . His touch sent shivers down your spine and you blushed, glad that Seth couldn't see your face._

" _There you go. You got it!" he exclaimed as you finally got the angel where it belonged. His hands were still glued to your hips when you stepped off the stool._

" _Wow you did an amazing job," Seth mumbled, draping an arm over your shoulder, pulling you in close to him. His gaze was fixed on you and your heart raced as he murmured "…that looks beautiful. Almost as beautiful as you."_

 _You weren't sure if Seth meant to say that out loud and before you could open your mouth to say anything he stepped in front of you, cupping both of your cheeks in his hands. You felt your breath catch as he tilted his head and ghosted his lips over yours, his gaze flicking to your lips, and then to your eyes._

" _Tell me you want this." He whispered huskily, voice filled with desire. His dark eyes searched yours, as of asking for permission. You covered his hands with yours, finally finding your voice._

" _I want you, Seth."_

After hearing your confession, Seth's lips came crashing down on yours hungrily. His hands found your waist and lifted you up, urging you to wrap your legs around him. Blindly feeling his way to the bedroom, Seth dropped you onto the bed and continued to kiss you, carefully pulling your lower lip into his mouth and reaching down to cup your breast.

His touch was electric, leaving goosebumps on your hot skin. You moaned into his mouth as you arched up into him, hips connecting with his. Feeling his hard length against you, you flushed as you hooked your leg around his waist, pulling him closer. Seth groaned, pulling away.

"Fuck, do you feel how hard you make me?" he growled. Grabbing your hand, he pressed it to the bulge in his sleeping pants. You grew hot at his words, realizing the power behind them. Feeling bold, you reached inside his pants and gave his cock a couple of slow, lazy pumps.

"Oh my God," Seth groaned, dropping his face into your neck. You could feel his hot breath as he nipped at the skin there, teeth just barely grazing the flesh beneath your ears.

Seth stripped you of your t-shirt, and quickly made way of your pants and panties.

"Seth I need you." You pleaded desperately, pulling his shirt over his head and trying your best to shove his pants around his thighs. Heat filled your cheeks as he got up to step out them. He stood completely naked before you and you took a second to admire his body, his muscled chest, sculpted abs and powerful thighs, your eyes resting on his hard cock.

Licking his lips, Seth's eyes were trained on your breasts and trailed down your body to your rosy pussy.

"Spread your legs for me baby." He ordered and you followed. Palming his cock, he groaned at the sight before him. You felt yourself heat up, feeling incredibly vulnerable. You had never been so open with anyone. Reaching into the drawer, you pulled out a condom and handed it to him, watching him intently as he put it on.

Settling between your thighs, Seth leaned down and planted a kiss on your lips.

"You ready for me, baby?" he asked, rubbing the head of his cock between your lips, eyes widening at how wet you were for him. 'Damn. I didn't realize I make you feel this excited."

"Seth please, just fuck me." you pleaded. It had been way too long since you last had sex, and you desperately needed Seth inside you to satisfy your craving.

Tearing his gaze from your body, Seth reached for your hand, lacing his fingers through yours as his other hand gripped your hip so hard you knew he'd leave some marks. Your breaths quickened and you watched his jaw clench as he slowly pressed into you. He was patient and gentle, keeping his thrusts shallow and slow to give you time to adjust to his size. Seth let out a deep breath that he had been holding in forever when he was fully sheathed inside you.

"Baby you're so tight," he growled as he pulled out and thrust back into you, this time with more urgency. "You're gonna make me cum too quick." You'd be lying if you said you didn't enjoy his words. Grabbing your right leg, he threw it over his shoulder, hitting deeper inside you even though you didn't think that was possible. His cock stretched your walls, and you couldn't help but feel full every time he thrust deep into your wet pussy.

Seth's hand reached up and grabbed your breast, capturing your hardened nipple between his knuckles. You let out a moan as he continued to drive into you, your hands finding their way into his hair. Seth's eyes rolled back into his skull as your fingers pulled his hair into a tight grip at the nape of his neck.

"Rub your clit," he ordered. "Show me how you fucked yourself that night." Your eyes went wide at the memory, cheeks reddening. Seth grabbed your hand, placing it on your clit for you. His eyes filled with lust as he watched you play with yourself, his lips parted in awe.

"You look so beautiful like that," he breathed. His voice was desperate, coming in short, deep pants. "Come for me. I want you to come all over my dick."

You felt that familiar coil in your lower belly, and his words were just enough to send you over the edge. You came hard, clenching around Seth, your nails digging into his back. You were still a shaking mess when you realized that he was close, his movements growing sloppy and jagged.

Seth held your hips as he drove into you mercilessly, his heated gaze fixated on your full breasts that swayed every time he slammed into you. His hips snapped up, groaning your name as he burst inside you, pleasure crashing over him. He collapsed onto you and nuzzled your neck, his breath hot on your skin. You could feel the heat from his come through the thin material separating you.

Seth cupped your face, planting a soft kiss on your cheek before tilting your head slightly to meet his eyes.

"That was amazing," he whispered against your skin. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that…with you."

Your head snapped up at the surprising confession and the emotion in his voice. Certainly Seth could have anyone he wanted, and you were surprised that he wanted you.

"Me?" You asked, giving him a look. Before this, you'd mentally prepared yourself to be just a mere conquest for Seth Rollins, to be taken for one night and be done with.

"Yes, you." Rollins brought your hand to his mouth, placing an innocent kiss to your wrist. The intimate gesture made your heart swell with emotion. "I won't hurt you, baby. And I want you to be all mine. Will you be my girl?" he asked, his eyes hopeful.

Tearing your gaze away from his, you stared at the ceiling. You couldn't believe Seth was asking you this question. Your mind flashed back to all the times you wish you could take a chance on someone but you didn't, but something in your heart was telling you Seth was worth it, and you really did believe him when he said he wouldn't hurt you.

Seth cupped your cheek and tilted your head toward his. His eyes were full of question as he rubbed his thumb across your cheek soothingly.

"What are you thinking about, babe?" He asked.

You took a deep breath before answering. "I'm thinking that I'd love to be with you."

You saw Seth's eyes light up as he leaned down and kissed you slowly, gently nipping at your lips.

"Oh I almost forgot," Seth broke the kiss and glanced at the clock that read 12:01 am. "I wanted to be the first one to wish you."

"Wish me what?" you asked, confused.

"A merry Christmas."


End file.
